encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 126
Ganti is the one hundred twenty-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 9, 2017. Narrative Pirena wakes up, hands still bound. She says she will not forgive Danaya for it. Lira enters her room, bringing food. Pirena asked Lira to release her. Lira said she cannot do that, because Danaya will get angry at her. Lira said she brought her food, and volunteered to feed her. Pirena said she did not need it, and told Lira to go away. Pirena asked where Mira is; she wanted to talk to her. already informed Mira that she is there, but Mira is busy, so she should be contented with her for the moment. Pirena asked why Lira is forcing herself on her. Lira said it is because Pirena is her aunt, so even if her behavior is as rough as sandpaper, she still has to love her. Lira admits that it is proving to be a difficult task, so Pirena should not be shy and eat, because she is hungry. Pirena turns her head away from the food. Lira said she will leave the food behind, and Pirena should eat when she is done with her drama. Lira leaves the room, but stays behind to secretly watch Pirena eating the food. Satisfied to see Pirena eating, Lira left. Hagorn tells the Hathors that they were all worthless, for none of them saw who kidnapped his daughter. Hagorn takes the sword from a Hathor, whom he subsequently killed. Hagon asked the remaining Hathors which of them wanted to go next. Agane arrived. His rage turns to Agane, who had arrived late. He asked her if she knew what had transpired. Hagorn asked if she is as worthless as her soldiers. Hagorn pulls her and was about to stab her, but Agane was exasperated and reminds him of her long service and loyalty, since they had the same father. Agane asked if that is how Hagorn would repay her, by killing her and his soldiers who had done nothing wrong. Hagorn contented himself with slapping Agane, and ordered her to take the soldiers to search in all Encantadia for his daughter. Gurna was the first to go out, followed by the Hathors. Agane stared at Hagorn before leaving. Gurna ordered the soldiers to separate ways and search in all Encantadia. Left alone with Agane, Gurna said she had been keeping a secret. Agane asked what that is. Gurna repeated what Agane had said earlier — that she and Hagorn had the same father, King Arvak. Agane said she was born to a Hathor commoner, and not to the queen. Gurna said that must be why she is not recognized, since she is an avterde,Child not born of a royal mother. a curse-like occurrence which is not acceptable to the Hathors. Gurna said it was surprising, because Agane remains loyal to Hagorn despite of it. But Gurna asked if Agane is really loyal. Agane asked who Gurna is to ask her that. Gurna said she is only wondering if that is Agane's only secret, or if she is hiding other things. Agane said she does not know what Gurna is talking about. She leaves, claiming that she has to follow the orders of her lord. In the land of the nymfas, a group of nymfas hears an infant crying. She calls her companion Balda. Balda carries the child (Deshna), and wonders what kind of heartless parent would leave it. A male nymfas, Kugol, said they should not judge too quickly, because they do not know how the child got there. The first nymfas asked Kugol how they could help the child. LilaSari wakes up from a dream, calling Deshna's name. Cassiopea was relieved that she is awake. LilaSari asked if it was Cassiopea who healed her. Cassiopea answered in the affirmative. LilaSari said she thought Cassiopea had forgotten about her, and she had sent her to Carcero to spend the remainder of her days there. LilaSari said Cassiopea had also forgotten being a mother to her. Cassiopea said that was before, and she had already forgiven LilaSari, who had changed ever since she gave birth, and willingly returned the Water Gem to the diwatas. LilaSari said Cassiopea should not think that she'll be grateful for what she had done, for her allied diwatas had done her a great wrong. Cassiopea told LilaSari not to blame Amihan and the other diwatas for what had happened, for they did not desire to cooperate with Hagorn. LilaSari said they did it nonetheless, and because of that Hitano was taken and her daughter was abducted. Cassiopea said Amihan had no knowledge of Aquil's decision, so LilaSari should not be angry with her. LilaSari said that if Amihan really didn't know, and if she is really a friend, she would know it, because she would ask for help to recover her daughter. Cassiopea said she would not be able to do it, because she does not foresee her raising her own daughter. LilaSari asked if Hagorn would. Cassiopea said it was fortunately not Hagorn also, because their daughter would grow up bad with him. Cassiopea told LilaSari that she should be happy that the child would end up to a person who can truly care for her. Cassiopea said she does not know who it is, but is certain that because of her, Deshna's fate will change. Meanwhile, the nymfas bring Deshna to Helgad. Helgad said she is a beautiful child, and asked where they found her. Balda said she was a foundling. Helgad pities the child and carries her in her arms. Thinking that the child is an orphan, she decides to take Deshna as her own. LilaSari refused to believe Cassiopea, thinking that Hagorn would never let his daughter be parted from him. Cassiopea repeated that LilaSari's child is no longer with Hagorn. LilaSari calls Cassiopea a liar. Cassiopea advised LilaSari to discover the truth for herself. LilaSari said she would do just that, and would prove Cassiopea wrong. When LilaSari had left, Cassiopea said that her daughter had not changed, for she still doesn't listen to her. After giving orders, Muros sends the soldiers back to their posts. One of the soldiers remained behind to ask about the imprisonment of Aquil, and if the queen had made a decision.Muros was addressed as "Hafte" (Chief) for the first time. Muros said he cannot answer, and told the soldier to return to his post without asking more questions. Lira had heard the conversation. Lira tells Amihan that the soldiers are starting to look for Aquil. She asked Amihan about her plans for him. Imaw asked Amihan if she had made a decision as to what punishment should be imposed. Amihan said she is ready. Imaw said he will order Muros to fetch Aquil and take him there. Lira accompanied Imaw. Amihan tells Danaya that her decision took some time because of Danaya's affection for him. Danaya told Amihan not to worry about her, and she believes Amihan will make a just decision. Amihan held Danaya's hand. LilaSari returns to Hathoria. Hagorn said she is bold to return there, and asked her if she is not afraid that he will attempt to kill her again. LilaSari said she is worried about her daughter, and asked if Cassiopea is correct in saying that her daughter is missing. Hagorn said she had been abducted by an unknown individual, but he had ordered the Hathors to search for her. LilaSari said it was true then, and asked him why he let that happen. Hagorn said he did not want what had happened, so LilaSari should not rebuke him about it. Hagorn said he has not forgotten how greatly she wronged him. He approached her and held her neck, telling her that she should make her life useful before he kills her, by finding their daughter. LilaSari leaves. Lira tells Ybrahim that she is happy that he is there. Ybrahim said he feels the same way and said that he was summoned by her mother so he could witness what would happen. Lira does not believe it and thinks that her mother probably missed him, so he should kiss her again. Lira called the dama Liwayway and ordered her to call Mira. Amihan ordered the commencement of the trial. Aquil was brought in, accompanied by Muros. Amihan said that whoever reigns as queen of the diwatas, is the primary defender of their principles; for the chief of the army to disobey the queen's orders is equivalent to rebellion against Lireo, which is punishable by death. Two diwata soldiers left after courting two damas. LilaSari held one of the damas at sword point and asked where Amihan is. Mira arrived and asked what is happening. LilaSari heard one of the damas call Mira "diwani" (princess). Mira asked who LilaSari is, and what she needed from her. LilaSari told Mira to bring her to Amihan, if she wished to live for a hundred more years. Mira said LilaSari would not be able to intimidate her so easily. Amihan said she believes that Aquil has no evil intent, but only wished for the end of the war in Encantadia. Amihan decided that instead of death, Aquil shall be relieved of his position in the diwata army. The two diwata soldiers returned, telling LilaSari not to move and to release the princess. LilaSari showed the soldiers her face, and they disintegrated. Amihan tells Aquil, son of Amarro, that he may leave the Main Hall. Aquil salutes the queen. The soldiers turned their backs as he passed. Danaya wept as she stared at Amihan. LilaSari wore her facial ornament again and held Mira by the neck, telling Mira that if she did not want to experience her power, she would bring her to Amihan that very instant. Amihan said that since their army had lost its Mashna, she is appointing the second Hafte. Amihan told Muros to approach. Amihan appoints Muros as the new Mashna of the diwata army. Muros accepted the appointment for Lireo. Amihan made him kneel, and took her sword from Abog. Amihan lightly touched Muros's shoulders with the tip of her sword. After that Muros rose up and saluted her. Amihan ordered the soldiers to salute the new Mashna of their army. Suddenly, Mira and LilaSari appeared. The soldiers surrounded them. LilaSari said that if her daughter is there, they better give her back, or she will kill a princess. Agane was practicing throwing her darts. Gurna asked her what she is doing there, and why she was not helping in the search for Hagorn's daughter. Agane said she did, but she returned there to rest. Agane asked Gurna to leave, and continued throwing darts. Gurna shook her head and left. Ether appeared and said Agane was very good at lying. Agane denied that she lied. Ether said she knew what Agane had done — she had abducted Hagorn's daughter. Amihan told LilaSari not to harm Mira, and recalled that her daughter is with Hagorn. LilaSari said her daughter is missing, having been abducted, as stated by Cassiopea. Danaya said her daughter is not there, and asked why she is blaming them. Danaya said the diwatas were the ones who betrayed her and Hitano — the reason why Hagorn found them. Amihan told her that they did not want what had happened. Aquil returns and takes responsibility, but said it was necessary to end the war. LilaSari said it cost the life of Hitano and his daughter's welfare. Aquil said he was sorry, and asked for her forgiveness. LilaSari said she cannot forgive him; and as Hitano lost his life, she will take his life as well. Danaya stopped LilaSari from slashing Aquil. Agane begs Ether not to tell Hagorn what she had done. She claimed that she only did it because she cannot accept the fact that Hagorn's daughters will succeed instead of her, even though they had the same father. Ether told Agane not to worry, for she will keep her act a secret and that she approves Agane's actions, because the child will only mollify Hagorn. Ether said that cannot happen, since she wants Hagorn to remain cruel, so he'll continue warring with the diwatas. Amihan told LilaSari to calm herself. LilaSari lowered her weapon, and said she could only have peace if she could obtain justice. LilaSari offered her sword to Amihan, and said that if she is for the cause of justice, she would ask for the life of Aquil, as the punishment for his crime. Amihan said that Aquil had already been punished, as she had dismissed him as mashna of the diwatas. But LilaSari said Aquil still breathes, while Hitano does not, and her daughter is missing. LilaSari reiterated her demand for Aquil's life. Amihan said she understands LilaSari's hatred, and apologizes to her for Aquil, but she cannot kill him. LilaSari said she did not believe that Amihan is innocent, because she condones what Aquil had done. Danaya tells LilaSari to stop, and that she should leave. LilaSari said she would, but told them that if she did not see her daughter, she will curse not only Hagorn but all of them. LilaSari was walking to and fro at Cassiopea's abode. Cassiopea arrived and was glad that she returned. Cassiopea told her to rest, because she looked really tired. LilaSari wept, and said she would not rest until she saw her daughter again. She asked for her mother's help, kneeling to her and begging her to use her power to find Deshna. Cassiopea raised her up and told her not to worry, for she will do everything and will help her. Cassiopea embraced LilaSari and used her balintataw. Cassiopea foresaw that if she returned Deshna to LilaSari, Hagorn would learn about it, take Deshna and kill LilaSari. LilaSari asked what happened. Cassiopea said she saw what would happen in case she got her daughter back. LilaSari asked what she saw. Cassiopea turned away, and whispered it was a bad omen. LilaSari did not hear it, and asked what Cassiopea saw. Cassiopea said there is nothing to worry about. References